<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spoil me rotten by phaseshifter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994474">spoil me rotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaseshifter/pseuds/phaseshifter'>phaseshifter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>misukazu week 2021! [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cats, Exposition, M/M, Pre-Relationship, The Floral Prince (A3!), mild slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaseshifter/pseuds/phaseshifter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the light at the end of the tunnel; an experience prince linkle of the star country would never forget</p>
<p>( mskzweek day 6 - shine/linkle ! )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari, Prince Shine/Prince Linkle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>misukazu week 2021! [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>spoil me rotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>shilin my everything pls consider them</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've heard about you, you know," Shine said, standing at the bottom of the five-step stairs with his hands behind his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linkle was at the top of it; leaning forward to peer into the telescope lens and mentally counting every three seconds. He tried not to think too much about the comment, but his intuition told him something, and he didn't like it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He levelled his breathing before opening his mouth. "There are a lot of things to hear about me," A short glance at Shine over his shoulder was Linkle's attempt to avoid facing him. "You have to be more specific."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shine’s voice cut through the silence clean like it was butter. “It’s been a week since the fight for Princess Rose’s hand. I think you know what I’m talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—If Linkle visibly tensed, Shine made no indication of noticing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was by chance, actually,” He explained, as if he accidentally used the wrong pen to write a letter. “I overheard the palace servants whispering about it in my Country.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whispering? “Plenty more where that came from.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People like you are a rarity, Prince Linkle,” He continued with the same smile from that day: cool and composed; charismatic and polite — not like Linkle could see it with his back turned, but imagining it was plausible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what?” Linkle stood straight, adjusting the instrument. “Are you going to call me shameless? I’ve heard enough of that already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shine was a stranger Linkle knew nothing about — the Moon Country was the least of his concerns — and it would be hard figuring out the best way to act when it was just the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Linkle turned to face him, the corners of Shine's lips lifted to a firm smile, like it was another business deal. Another thing to negotiate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you patronizing me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Linkle wanted to snap, but his lips were sealed shut, as Shine started to climb the five-step stairs for every second that passed. The sound of footsteps echoed in the silence, and so did their exchange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Using the death of your own mother to take advantage of someone? Shameless, certainly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linkle's voice was starting to rise as an act of defiance: “If you’re here to taunt me like everyone else, I want none of it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—And that's why you intrigue me, Prince Linkle,” Shine said finally. His voice, Linkle realized.. it got softer. “I would like to get to know you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shine extended one hand forward, standing on the same elevated platform right beside the telescope. The Observatory was by all means dark, to accentuate the light of the stars and avoid anything that may disturb it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linkle shook it with the impression it would be temporary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A cat," Shine remarked one day, as, a cat indeed, had turned the corner and leaped onto Linkle's lap. It took a three second time gap before Linkle recovered from his own surprise and began to stroke the black fur. "You own a cat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>royal</span>
  </em>
  <span> cat," Linkle borderline hissed. And then he proceeded to clear his throat. Despite the vague hostility in his tone, he made sure to keep his touch gentle and fond, when he realized Shine had been frozen in place watching him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"..What are you staring at?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shine blinked. "You.." And then he laughed - lightly. "Somehow, cats fit you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat's purring became loud enough for Shine to hear on the opposite end of the little table they were dining on. Linkle seemed to have no qualms with the disturbance, leaving his salad mostly untouched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have a name?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linkle smiled proudly; "Vega. I had her named after the brightest star of Lyra."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vega meowed at the familiar sound of her own name, rubbing her head against Linkle's palm and occasionally licking his fingertips. Linkle felt his face go red as Shine silently watched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cute," Shine mused, casting a friendly smile at them and taking a bite out of his own meal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of heels rapidly pacing the floor inside the Palace echoed loud enough for Shine to hear, and a maid entered the scene; "Prince Linkle—!" She bowed out of common courtesy, and then recognized Shine. "Good afternoon, Prince Shine of the Moon Kingdom. It is an honor to be in your presence."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded briefly; not that she would see as she fixed her attention onto Linkle, but basic etiquette. "Prince Linkle, your father called me to report to you; Prince Castor has come back from his excursion."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linkle barely looked at her, staring at an empty space while mindlessly running his fingers through Vega's fur. "Noted. You may leave"— and she scuttled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Family reunion," He said imperviously. Shine caught a glimpse of Vega trying to shake something off. "We’ll be parting ways for today in a bit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shine blinked. "Isn't it too early?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Prince Shine, while I do appreciate your enthusiasm to spend time together," he sounded harsh, with a little grit in his teeth (and Vega pawing at his collar). "You have plenty of other opportunities after this. I'm asking you politely as a.. 'Friend.'"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linkle himself didn't sound very convinced or even fond of the term. It was hard not to notice how awkwardly he said it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gentle cacophony in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>clang</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his spoon filled the small silence as Shine half-pouted: “Unfortunately - and do not take this the wrong way - my time here gets boring when you’re not with me, Prince Linkle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vega stretched her mouth wide to make an exceptionally loud meow, but it wasn't quite a hiss either. It was as if the impatience Linkle couldn't express was transmitted through her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure you understand the privacy needed when it comes to family matters," He wore a grim expression at the image of Castor and his immense strides in the palace garden. "You like reading, don't you? I'll have the guards escort you to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Third House Library</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you'd like."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wave of satisfaction washed over him as he witnessed the way Shine's resolve faltered, clearly considering the offer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Problem's solved then?" Shine looked like he wanted to protest, but Linkle stood up with Vega curling up in his arms. "You can stay here and eat for a bit longer, but I don't want to keep them waiting."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do I have a choice?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Linkle's turn to smile, vaguely. He said a little bitter, sing-song "Not really," before making his way to the door and shutting it behind him. The guards took note of his presence and stood straight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vega jumped out of his arms to walk beside him in confidence, her fluffy tail wagging side to side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She can be considered family, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Linkle thought to himself, all while shaking off the image of something genuine in Prince Shine's bewilderment from earlier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>3.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Shine was required to return to his country, he'd promised to send letters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way Linkle raised his eyebrow at that was a bit comical to him, hence why Shine was in his study actually writing one one and a half weeks after his departure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most letters Shine wrote in his life had to do with trade and negotiations, as well as confronting family members with their money-spending. In some cases, he sent requests, the latest one being to the King of Moon Country in regards to his week-long visit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard trying to figure out what exactly to write to Linkle, but, with that face of his on his mind, he felt an urge to write to him as soon as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first letter spoke about his travel back home. There was not a lot to say about that other than how friendly the residents waved him good-bye, and how the chilly air made him miss the warmth of the sun. There was also the news of Prince Florence's wedding coming next month. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Will I be seeing you then?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shine wrote with ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linkle’s response came late, even after considering the distance and postman services — but it came, nevertheless. Shine could somehow feel the hesitance to reply within each curve of Linkle’s As and Bs. The dots above the Js and Is were a dotted stroke, while his Os curled in on themselves — but it was hard not to notice the firm “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>” having a completely enclosed one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but laugh at the animosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The sight of future King Florence’s name makes me livid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Linkle wrote, and Shine didn’t think he had to ask why.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Linkle received another letter shortly after he sent his, and it infuriated him. The amount of pacing he had to do in his room after the first was embarrassing enough — not that Prince Shine had to know. He had become so increasingly caught up in the unwelcomed excitement of “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Will I be seeing you then?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he delayed his reply longer than he should have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the urge to read it in his own study, Linkle decided to fold the letter away and store it in his pocket. The hour for his routine walks with Vega was approaching, and the garden was mostly vacant. There was little to no chances of disturbances, even from Father, who was caught up in meetings Castor was invited to, leaving Linkle to do whatever he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The time Linkle spent with Shine was enough for him to forget the small dirty looks sent his way — because Shine was </span>
  <em>
    <span>bothersome</span>
  </em>
  <span> — but, now that he was gone, he suddenly felt nervous taking a stroll down the city streets again. The last time he did that with a </span>
  <span>disguise</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had overheard a group of men exiting the inn laughing about Linkle, the second son, making a fool of himself, and a lady sweeping the floor telling them to hush. Something about making light of the act of disrespecting the late Queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little lie never hurt anybody, until a certain prince had the gall to retell his entire adventure, and suddenly, Linkle was unable to escape the magnifying glass that was starting to burn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>..Maybe he should hurry and read the letter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The garden was large, so much so that the people that tended to it were scattered far away from each other, and Linkle did not have to greet them for every corner he turned. Vega approached Linkle and rubbed her head against his leg, leaving few strands of her fur that the Prince chose not to complain about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vega liked Linkle, and Linkle liked Vega. There was something reassuring in the way she was willing to hiss when Linkle decided not to bite back. There came a time where she scratched out Castor's face in a family portrait, and Linkle had to stop himself from smiling, instead pretending to scold her and whispering </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll give you a treat later, ok?</span>
  </em>
  <span> when everyone else could not hear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Prince Shine met Vega, he was on his third day of staying over. She had disappeared for another one of her little adventures before finally showing herself to ask for attention from what Linkle liked to consider was her favorite prince (him). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you like the Prince Shine?" Linkle found himself asking in their walk. He let his cat lead the way, because Vega deserved to be just as free as he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped in her steps to look back up at Linkle and meowed. Fluffy and cute. Not like Linkle knew what she said but; "He's strange," he decided to say out loud, enjoying the silence. "He called me intriguing, you know? All for that lie. But there's nothing intriguing to do here, so I expected him to get bored really quick. No harm in that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vega made another sound, as if prompting Linkle to continue. They were walking side by side now, and he was hoping to lounge on the table in the middle of the garden to read the letter. He could order for a hot chocolate too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He said everything in the palace bored him, though. Said that my presence was mostly required for him to think differently."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saying it out loud was embarrassing, but no one (human) was around to care. Linkle looked down at Vega and smiled. "He also, technically said we look good together. Isn't that great?" And she purred — and at least Linkle knew what that meant. He could always count on Vega to be on his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Less than 10 minutes later, he found himself at the centre of the garden where he often indulged and hung around privately when he had nothing else to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's asking me to go to the party, Vega,"  The shade was  pleasant, and when he looked up, Vega had been grooming herself prestigiously. "I already said no but.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned back and laid the letter flat on the table. "Care to share your thoughts, Miss?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mrr?" Vega whipped her head at him and stared. Linkle looked at her expectantly — not that.. he actually expected a verbal answer — and she could only twirl one, two times before sitting on her haunches and cocking her head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linkle's thoughts began to wander, and he didn't like it. It was best to get rid of them before they got worse. "You're right," he concluded, more to himself. "There's no point in going for one person. No one else would want me there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vega blinked at him, and he decided to scratch her chin, garnering a pleased sound from her throat. "The gathering is pointless anyway," he insisted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—And maybe Linkle lied to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You came," Shine seemed pleasantly shocked. Linkle inwardly smiled at that. "You said you never would."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did I?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Multiple times."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chin up. Look him in the eye. "I am a bit late but, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to keep you company in this.. dreadful event." He waved a hand dismissively before walking closer to Shine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shine looked him up and down, a little quirk in his lips flashing briefly, like a silent, soft laugh, and Linkle wished it didn't flood him with pride and gratification. "You call this dreadful, but seem well dressed for the occasion."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am a Prince. I have to be well dressed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have lipstick on," Shine said matter-of-factly, pointing towards his own lips to make a point. "It's.. Different."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he was right — and Linkle would hate to admit it. He spent unnecessary hours simply staring at his reflection, comparing the different shades and how well it would match his tailored clothes for the event.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing particularly special about this day. If anything, it was a bleak reminder of his losses and the reason why he had to look over his shoulder just to make sure he need not snap at a commoner for bad mouthing him. Florence being declared King filled him with utmost rage, but, looking at his.. companion now, he felt the rage subside, to be replaced with a contentedness for his failures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't flatter yourself, Prince Shine," He chose to scoff. "I've come here because you asked. If I choose to look good, and I hope I do, it's for my own benefit and reputation as the second prince of the Stars."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shine bore a look resembling an unspoken: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course. Whatever you say, your Highness</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Linkle found himself glaring at passersby walking between them as if they weren't in a conversation. "What say we move to a less crowded area before continuing.. whatever we will be doing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was half expecting Shine to say no — waiting to be disappointed, so he could stop hoping that Shine wanted him around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Shine nodded: "I have no objections," with a hand behind his back, the other holding a glass, and the unwanted excitement returned to Linkle's anticipating heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It got worse when Shine reached out for another glass from a waiter walking here and there with a tray, and offered it to Linkle. He took it, hesitantly, and let Shine lead the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They're looking at you," the older said suddenly. Warningly. All while looking over his shoulder, briefly. Linkle recognized those eyes — never noticed they changed until now. It was the same ones from the day they met in the East Kingdom; cold and calculating. He didn't do anything, but Linkle felt himself be propelled towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chin up, but don't look around</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was what Linkle had whispered to himself on the way to the wedding. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't look at anyone but Prince Shine</span>
  </em>
  <span> — and, in retrospect, it sounded a bit more intimate than Linkle expected, but Shine </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the reason he was here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The balcony was unoccupied when Shine stepped into it with Linkle following suit. A puff of air escaped the older's lips before taking a sip of his drink. "You look stunning tonight, Prince Linkle." Linkle blinked, immediately making attempts to rationalize the statement — "It's a shame people insist on looking at you for something you did more than a month ago, and not for your apparel." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A toast?" Shine offered, walking backwards towards the railings of the balcony with the cup held high at eye level. Linkle looked up to the night, where the stars lined the sky, as if Shine was gesturing towards it, before looking back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A toast? "To what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linkle walked forward so that he was further from the party and closer to the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing specific. We can skip the formalities if you'd like," Shine mused. "It's just us, and no one will be recording it down anyway." His hand lowered so the glass was parallel to his chest, and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Clink!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linkle found nothing satisfying about their little empty toast, but Prince Shine was the only reason he was here. It was a 'might as well entertain him' situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a sip and reflexively made a face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Prince Linkle..?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, I—" He coughed. The taste was horrid. "It's.. bitter." Shine looked puzzled. In their little week spending time together and the letters, Linkle had realized he never told Shine: "..I like sweet things."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air felt thick, in the sense that the busy party and everyday lives of commoners outside intensified the vibrations in the air. The surrounding sounds felt faded and too loud all at once. Linkle almost missed the amused chuckle that left Shine's lips; "What are you, a child?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked. "There's nothing childish about liking sweet things, Shine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, and I'm definitely not seeing the Star Prince's eyes glow right now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My what—?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linkle brought a hand a few inches away from his face, watching with dread the fluorescent green that vaguely shone upon his palm. "I—" He slapped the hand on top of his eyes and turned aside. "Don't look. This is embarrassing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shine didn't really stop looking — not like he could look, Linkle was facing away from him anyways. His voice was laced with something Linkle learned to identify as amusement. "I've never really seen people native to the stars glow before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's dark, and.." To Linkle, the statement was literal, but to Shine, he had been referring to the fact it was night. "It's a royalty thing — or maybe an aristocrat thing too." When he loosened his hold over his eyes, he breathed a sigh of relief to see the light gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shine hummed. Linkle hated when he did that. It made him seem interested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When our eyes glow, it usually means heightened emotions, like how your heart rate picks up when you're afraid." Every so often Linkle would raise his hand just to double, triple, quadruple check if his eyes were still glowing. "..But it might interfere in our choices for the Country. Maybe someone is intimidated by a King's eyes glowing out of anger. Maybe it's an indication for someone's inability to approach things objectively."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, you're trained to keep a level-head?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aren't we all?" Linkle bit back. "You're a prince too. And with the way you are.. well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shine blinked at him, and the awkward pause between them was unexpected. Linkle had always thought that Shine's straightforwardness that came in tandem with his charisma was a skill he developed in his younger years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard him sigh in defeat. "What do you know about the Moon, Prince Linkle?" It was a rhetorical question, really. Shine didn't give much room for Linkle to answer as he continued: "You could go off on a tangent, I'm sure, but in shorter terms it seems a lot of sentimental things and feelings have to do with it, no?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naturally, you'd think a direct descendent of the Moon would adhere to those things," when Shine smiled again, it was the same as the day they had met. "But, let's just say I didn't need a lot of training to keep my emotions in check."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linkle thought over it. It was not like he really had anything to say. Was what Shine said supposed to be a secret? Something personal? Or something everyone across the nation knew but Linkle was ignorant of?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shine's shoulders relaxed as he leaned against the railing. "I'm curious about something, Prince Linkle."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're curious about me a lot, Prince Shine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're right," Shine laughed. It was beginning to sound annoyingly pleasant to Linkle's ears. "But answer me this— your eyes that glowed just a few moments ago. What were you feeling?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want me to be honest?" Shine had shrugged at the question, and Linkle knew he could just lie, but chose not to. "I felt.. happy. Ecstatic even."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to check if his eyes were glowing again in the embarrassment. It wasn't everyday he got the chance to talk like this — and when he did, it was with Vega. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shine let out a little sing-song hum. He never did it like that before. What the-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Happy about what? Do you want to be called a child?" He teased. The nerve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" Linkle hissed— and his eyes didn't glow, but he couldn't say more. He knew exactly why, and it was embarrassing. It made him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> childish — Linkle, the attention seeker, whose eyes glowed when the Prince of the Moon Country gave him just what he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have my reasons," he decided to say. "And I've talked enough for tonight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Shine found something fun in the way the glow in Linkle's eyes flickered on and off in between. He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he realized. How cute.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>5.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At some point, Vega learned to follow Shine around whenever he visited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never minded whenever she'd play with the ends of his coat hanging on the stand, or how she would make it fall over. Sometimes, she would crawl out and make a kind of nest out of the mess, choosing to lay on it contentedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her ears perked when she heard Linkle speak. His voice was a familiar home to her, but she chose to keep her eyes closed when he scoffed: “Why is </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>in your room? It’s time for tea!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Either Shine wasn't letting him enter, or Linkle was the one deciding to stay at the door. Nevertheless, he laughed it off, and it made Vega sleepier. “Tea? You didn’t invite me to tea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s my cat,” Linkle retaliated. Vega picked up on the sound of the brush of fabric against each other: Linkle folding his arms. “If I want to spend time with my cat by myself, then I’m doing just that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shine’s shoes made a sound on the floor as he leaned closer to Linkle, who had to take a step back at the unexpectancy. It created a slippery screech for her sensitive ears. “I’d be lonely in this room if you take her away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vega didn't want to be taken away. Shine’s coat felt nice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to be lonely if she doesn’t come with me to drink tea-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not even going to drink tea, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s besides the point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linkle did a little groan, and it was too loud. Was he always this loud? Vega couldn’t remember. There was a tug of war between the comfort of Shine’s clothes lulling her to sleep and Linkle’s half-hearted complaints waking her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not leaving without me.” Shine’s voice, on the contrary, was incredibly soothing. She was tempted to get up and ask to be carried just to hear it better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linkle made a little grunt-like noise, and it’s then that Vega knew the taste of defeat is sweet on his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” He sighed. “Vega,” and she wouldn’t have looked up if it weren’t for his strict tone. “Will you accompany Prince Shine and I to our tea party?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shine sounded amused and incredulous at the same time. She walked closer to him near the doorway and meowed, as he teased: “Really? You’re inviting the cat to hot chocolate?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linkle’s eyes were suddenly brighter than usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you be quiet? Go get your coat — we’re heading out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shine picked Vega up, and she couldn't help but purr in appreciation. His arms felt more prominent without the jacket-thing on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your cat dirtied it. Naughty girl,” He said this, but began to scratch her chin, and could only purr under his touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going out without the coat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw, but why not? " Vega's entire body vibrated with her head against Shine's chest as he made a sound with his throat. "Do I look bad without it? Does it hurt your eyes-?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could also hear his heart, and despite its fast pacing, it had a little rhythmic pattern for her to nod off too, with Linkle's nervous reaction playing in the background. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No I- of course not!" Linkle cleared his throat, his gaze falling to Vega cuddling Shine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All this fuss for her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hoped his eyes weren't glowing again — something that was happening more often— when he continued, voice fading: "You look.. really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good without it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't bring himself to look up when he finished his sentence: "That's why, you shouldn't.. wear it.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saying it out loud made it sound stupid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, Shine left it at that. With a smile he learned he could only show Linkle, he said, "I'll get ready. You can have Vega, she'll just make a bigger mess if I take her in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vega woke up instantly to protest— but Linkle took her in his arms willingly (though, he had to scold her two to three times for her attempts to hold onto Shine and scratch Linkle). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You make her behave so differently," Linkle thought out loud, before looking back up. "I'll see you at the entrance of the garden."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shine visited the Kingdom enough times to know the route. "I'll see you there," he replied back, and closed the door to get dressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"..You ask for Shine's attention too much, you know. It's unnecessary," Linkle's voice could be heard down the corridor. It seemed annoyed, but it also bordered on fondness, like a doting parent, as he massaged her head. "You're not the one engaged to him, so back off."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She decided to scratch his hand at that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im late!!!! 80% of this is just me dumping some of my hcs and elaborating but refusing to go too much into detail. i also dont know a lot abt astronomy and astrology but i made a few references on stuff i at least know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>